Sonríeme
by conchito
Summary: En mis últimos alientos lo que ecesito es verte nuevametne... me sonríes una última vez? neshot inspirado en la canción Comatose de Skillet... RR! plis! conchito!


"_**Sonríeme"**_

No quiero perderte.

Ese es uno de los motivos por los que entreno día y noche para volverme más fuerte.

Pero siento que no te merezco.

Pienso inagotables noches y me doy cuenta de que soy poco para ti, que te mereces algo mucho mejor de lo que te puedo dar.

Tus sonrisas me motivan a seguir adelante.

Aunque no te lo diga eres mi vida, mi luz. Lo que me mantiene vivo y lo que me mantiene con un pié fuera de la oscuridad que me envuelve.

No puedo creer que ahora no te tengo a mi lado. Me duele en los huesos, pero así tenía que ser.

Lamento todas las lágrimas que hice que derramaras por mi culpa. Todas las noches de desvelo que tuviste pensando en el porqué de mis reacciones.

Bueno ahora lo sabes.

No quería que conocieras la parte que es vulnerable a ti.

Sabiendo que tenía que partir, y que si llegase a involucrarme más de lo que ya lo hacía, después iba a ser imposible para los dos. Juro que me duele hasta lo más profundo todo lo que te hice pasar.

Ahora que me siento solo, aquí en la noche lluviosa, bajo estrellas que no se ven, bajo estrellas que ya no iluminan. No puedo creer que ya no siento tu calor.

Tus manos acariciándome cuando pensabas que no lo notaba, tus sonrisas que pensabas que no miraba.

Me embobaban, por eso no lo hacía con la intención de que lo supieras.

Creo que debí decírtelo, no estarías como estas… no estarías como te dejé…

Por mi culpa perdí lo que más me importaba… por idiota… por…

No puedo creer que ya no sentiré ese olor que desprendía tu cabello cuando te acercabas a mí. No puedo creer que no voy a poder verte sonreír una vez más.

Ya no sé quien es el que no está. Si tú sin tus sonrisas, o yo, sin ti.

No siento más que la brisa fría chocando contra mi rostro. Se siente mal… necesito tenerte nuevamente a mi lado… pero es imposible…

Por favor vuelve a florecer, mi flor, te necesito en tu mayor apogeo para poder seguir adelante, aunque tenga que satisfacer mi cuerpo con verte a la distancia, entre las estrellas.

Necesito que sonrías una vez más para sentirme un poco más tranquilo. Para poder descansar.

Necesito saber que, a pesar de todo, fuiste feliz, que sonreíste con sinceridad aunque sea una vez, no importa si el motivo no era yo. Eso ya es lo de mínimo, yo no te merezco. Eres mucho más que eso. Eres el universo que envuelve mi mundo, eres el eje que sigue mi monotonía.

Lamentablemente ya no voy a poder acariciar tu rostro, a pecar de que fueron contadas las veces que me atreví a hacerlo. No puedo creer que te perdí para siempre.

Estoy perdiendo el respiro que un día fue para perder en tu boca. Estoy perdiendo el sentido. Creo que ya no sé lo que digo… pero te puedo asegurar que es cierto. No soy yo el que está hablando… si no que es el que conociste una vez cuando pequeños, el que conociste y no tenía a nada a que tener. No te habla el que tiene miedo de estar solo, el que tiene miedo de perderte. Te habla el que te ama.

Necesito que sonrías, por favor. Una sola vez más para poder dirigirme contigo. Para poder descansa a tu lado como lo hacíamos antes en las colinas cuando éramos compañeros, cuando nada nos importaba tanto como aprovechar el día a máximo.

Espero que perdones a este cobarde, que no pudo decirte lo importante que eras, que no supo balancear lo que más importaba.

Tú…

Te perdí… y no sabes como me duelen los huesos al recordarlo. Siento como me carcome el dolor desde el rincón más hondo de mi corazón… si es que puedo decir que lo tengo…

No puedo creer todos los años que esperaste a que volviera y yo sin tener la cara suficiente como para pedirte disculpas… no puedo creer…. Las palabras que me dejaste… no puedo entrar en razón… tanto tiempo perdido… y yo aquí parado sin saber que hacer más que pedirte que me sonrías una vez más para orientar mi camino, el cual se me está desmoronando con la verdad.

Tonto fui, y tonto soy al pensar que pude haber dejado todo y no lo hice pensando que era muy poco para ti, sabiendo que tú te conformabas con lo poco que yo era, debí haber mostrado un poco más de razonamiento, debí haber mostrado un poco más de corazón.

Mi vida… me pierdo… me estoy desvaneciendo sin tu aroma, ya no te puedo sentir por ningún lado. Ya ni las flores me ayudar a recordarte… nada desde que no te puedo alcanzar…

Sonríeme para poder irme a donde me toca… ya que mi lugar no es a tu lado por más que lo implore. No me lo merezco.

Tú te mereces el cielo y más por lo que me diste y yo no supe valorar. Por lo que siempre destinaste como mío y yo no supe recibir.

Mi flor.

Sonríeme para que deje de respirar en paz. Para que el dolor no sea tan duro al saber que me voy sin ti. Al saber que no veré tu rostro más.

Entre las nubes que cubre tu cielo busco tu sonrisa y no la puedo ver… Me sonreirás? Por favor… lo necesito.

Me siento descarado al pedirte algo… no merezco nada tuyo. Tú te mereces todo y yo siquiera debería preguntar. Cómo fui tan insensible?

Puedo ver como las nubes se corren… Me vas a sonreír? Por favor!

Ya se me va el aire y vienen por mí.

Mi vida sé que no llegué a tiempo. Sé que me tardé, pero me daba miedo. Me daba miedo saber que me habías olvidado y que me habías dejado. No sabría como asimilarlo.

Y me sonríes…

No puedo creer que lo estés haciendo…

Desde las estrellas veo tu rostro. Tan lindo mi cielo… tan lleno de ti.

Y ahora que puedo verte quiero decirte algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho…

Te amo…

Y no sabes cuanto…

Al fin puedo volver a verte. No sabes la alegría que me da el verte nuevamente a mi lado…

Ya llegaron por mí… Los escucho venir.

Tan solo quería decirte gracias por todo. No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo.

Te amo… y no puedo creer que lo digo después de tanto…

Al fin puedo respirar como antes… como lo hacía cuando te sentabas a mi lado y me mirabas con esa sonrisa tan tuya.

Gracias.

Ya llegaron, mi vida…

Ya no podré verte más… Al lugar donde yo voy no se ven las estrellas, no se ve tu rostro alumbrando mi mundo…

Ahora te dejo… el aire se me acabó y mi corazón al fin late tranquilo, sabiendo que puedo descansar con tu imagen en mis ojos.

Te amo… y gracias por todo.

_Bueno… espero que se entienda más o menos la idea de este pequeño fiC… ya que lloré un mar escribiéndolo… y no es mentira…_

_Me inspiré en un video en youtube…_

_Comatose-Naruto 2_

_Y principalmente en la canción de ese video…_

_Bueno… si no entienden muy bien la idea… por favor háganmelo saber que yo les responderé x)_

_O si quieren pueden buscar el video en la pag…_

_Libre opción…_

_Una cosa… puede que esté medio confuso el principio… porq empecé a escribirlo con la mente en las nubes y después me llegó la idea de terminarlo como quedo!! nn!! _

_Bye!_

_conchito!_


End file.
